


One night stand

by FeedItToTheFish



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeedItToTheFish/pseuds/FeedItToTheFish
Summary: Hiccup makes a mess in Astrid’s bathroom.





	One night stand

There was a fly colliding clumsily into the four small walls, Hiccup noted, feeling his knees go weak. The quiet buzzing was disturbed as he heaved his messy, dark green insides into the rich girl’s porcelain toilet, not quite sure if it all went in.

“This is gross,” He mumbled as the familiar burning sensation returned to his throat and he collapsed onto the bathroom floor. The fly did a somersault and hit the wall a couple of times as his stomach twitched, and Hiccup’s vision blurred as he coughed and emptied what was hopefully the last of the alcohol, or whatever else he’d had to eat that night into the basin. “Is vomit even supposed to be that colour?”

He shifted onto his bum and leant his back against the wall as he took in the classy floral designs on the wall opposite, his mouth foaming just a little. Just down the hall, three doors on the left, was the rich girl’s bedroom. Hiccup didn’t realise what he’d been thinking until after he thought it, but he secretly hoped that the blonde was awake and worrying for him, wanting to be next to him with tissues and a glass of water. He shook the thought from his head before deciding that the girl probably didn’t even realise that he was still in her house, and Hiccup spat the last few chunks of sick into the loo before walking out the front door in his boxers, without bothering to say “goodbye,” or “thanks for the sex”.

Astrid opened her eyes and drowsily reached out behind her, expecting the skinny boy to still be there. As she frowned through her window, watching as he shuffled down the driveway and out through the gate, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d done something wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeh I promise this is the last time I write about vomiting. I’m not trying to make a habit of this :P
> 
> I will write some fluff soon, I promise!  
> Not sure if this is related to my previous drabble or not, but enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
